the new start
by Dancenightrose
Summary: it it start off you flowing Jamie a half vampire that is a daughter of rape and her life with her best friend Taylor who family was killed by vampire they move to forks Washington fallow them as they fall in love and face there past to find who there really are all wile facing the twilight drama.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jamie and how old I am I will never tell. But I will tell you some of my story. I was born of a raped mother. My mother died giving birth to me. I was raised by my aunt and all I knew of my mother was of the diaries that she left for me to read. I learn of my father and who he was and what he was. I am a half vampire. I been around and see many things some beautiful some people should never see. I learn I do not like blood I hate it in fact. I saw to much of it growing up now I hate it. As time I live I found my self in Volterra Italy living there. For a wile I was keeping an eye on my father and finding his weakness. My mother in her dairy told me not to trust my father for she onces did and he had hurt her. She did not regret having me and was happy I was born even though she knew she was dieing. I stay in a house just out side of town. I turn to how I meat my best friend Taylor. It was on a night I was walking home and I see this girl she is a little drunk and a vampire is trying to get her to fallow him.

"hay there you are I been looking for you"

I remember she look at me like I was crazy. But that how are friendship started. I trust her and told her my secret but I kept the one about my father and mother a secret. One day I was coming to see her and I smelt blood. I ran fearing the worst as I came there I saw her parents dead cover in blood from a vampire. I ran calling Taylor name I ran down to the cellar and there she was hidden and lock in a room. I broke the lock and and she wanted to run to her parent. I stop her and she hit me crying.

"why would this happen to me why my family".

"because your family are werewolves". She was sock and confuse and I stated to tell her about her family of what I knew and her parents told me her family was the last of the werewolves that lived her because the vampire came her they were hunted and killed. We buried her family soon after I gave her a book on her family tree that her family gave me. She wanted revenge and I knew this I told her she must wait. That was three years ago and we still did not know who killed her family I had her move in with me and I took care of everything. I knew she was hurting ever time she was here and she need a new place to go. Before I had to wait and take care of many things here but today I am moving her to forks Washington. I did not like that I had to move and not keep an eye on my father and make sher he is not going over bored but my friend meant more to me. We arrived in the middle of the night are home was in the middle of forks and la push in a log cabinet. The stuff we had were already there just need to get unpacked. we have been here for almost three weeks. Taylor had gotten her driver licensed here and could drive. I surprised her with a car it ran and worked good it was so she could drive to school that she was starting today.

"have fun Taylor".

She gave me a little glare and left to go to school.

(Taylor pov)

I left Jamie at home and pulled up everyone was looking at me. I hated it when people look at me as I was walking in I ran into a girl.

"i sorry I was not looking where I was going".

She turn and look at me "it fine hi I am Bella".

I smile and shook her hand "it very nice to meet you". I started to talk to her and she showed me around and during lunch I stayed close to Bella and we talk about are a lot of different things. She told me why she moved here. I told her about some about Jamie how she is a tall girl with brown hair and blue eye a round face and how we both have a choker necklace that are the same just in different colors. How she dress and had a goth like style she made a comment how I was opposite of Jamie how I was a short red hair that eyes change color in the light and have a more of a girl style I smiles at her and told why we moved here for a new start. I did not tell her about my parents I get tired of people looking at me with pity. That when she show me to her boyfriend Edward I spent time with them and I got to know them and before I knew it the day was over. I drove downtown before I went home and ran into a guy that I saw at my school he had dirty blond hair with brown eyes and a nice body I remember looking at him when I got there. He got up and stared to talk to me. I smile at him and we went to a pizza parlor and started to sit and talk. we talk there for a long time. We talked about everything and nothing. When I got up and we went to go are own way he ask me out I smile and said yes I said good bye to Landon and went home. When I got there I heard Jamie playing on her flute. I smile knowing guys and girls would fight just to hear her play. I remember people coming to see her and people asking her out but she said no. I never understood that it like she wanted people to leave her alone I think it the fear of watching the people she love die so she try to stay away from people. I knocked on her door I heard a enter. I smiled at her.

"what did you do today".

"i went looking around found this legend about some wolf that lived here and how they like shape shift and hate werewolves". I got really happy knowing that the reason why we came here was to find people to help me because it was almost time for me to shift and I still know nothing about what is to come. There was the basic of what we were but it was mostly a family tree and how we came to be. Jamie knew some but not much about shape shifter as she just told me.

"did you learn if there are any around anymore or were they killed off".

"i don't know Hun I really don't know but I keep looking but you should get to bed it late and you have school again". I left her again and went to sleep knowing she would go out.

(Jamie pov)

I watch Taylor go off to bed I left and went out back and put my hands to the ground and stared my garden. I went a little father and found a cave and stared to make my own little place just for me I created a indoor hot springs with moss a soft as a bed and hiding it and making a place for me to escape from reality and be free from my past and what ever will come. I know there were other vampire but I did not want to meet them yet time will come when I do. After finishing this I hid it away with a rock and went home to sleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jamie pov)

by the time I woke up Taylor was gone. How I love I don't have to go to school. i got dress in my black skinny jeans and a tee that shows my shoulders and a black hoodie that to me smell of Italy. i graved my helmet and went and got on my bike going to to la push. As I was driving I saw a group of native American walking together I saw people give them bad looks. I stop at the library and walk in.

"excuse me I need help ".

the librarian look at me." what do you need help with".

"i would like to find a book on the folklores of this city"

"well we have some but not many you might want to go to Quileute _tribe"._

 _"_ _o OK thank you I will have to ask them". She went and got me the book and cheeked it out to me. I put it in my bag putting my helmet back on and going out to my bike. I saw some guys by my bike and one was siting on it talking to some girls. I felt rage go threw my body._

 _"_ _what the hell are you doing get her whores and your man whore ass off my bike and back away from it"_

 _"who you calling a man whore" he got off my bike._

 _"i call them as I see them"._

 _"is that so dude you have no room to talk when you are hiding behind that helmet". The girls getting upset left and the other guy we calling the guy I was fighting with Paul and telling him to stop._

 _"hiding I was coming out here to get on my bike and go home to see a man whore flirting with whore and girls on my bike and then he insults me and call me a guy". I get on my bike and start it up. Paul is trying to stop me his friend are holding him back._

 _"what you me I insulted you calling you a guy and you the asshole that call me a man whore"._

 _"like I said I I call them as I see them and too I am a girl asshole". I got on my bike and left but the look was priceless. Driving home I went to my room and started to read._

 _(Taylor pov)_

 _school had just gotten out. I was smile at Landon and got in my car to meet him at. The pizza parlor. When he show up I was really happy. We started to talk about everything I ask him why he was single. He was telling me he never meat the right girl yet. I was really happy I felt the date went by to fast as we were leaving Landon graved me and kiss me I felt my legs go a little weak. He left and I stood there for a bit I got up to go to my car and as I was walking there I ran into someone I look him the eyes smile and apologizes and left._

 _(Jacob pov)_

 _I was walking with the rest of the pack_ _when I girl ran into me I stare into her blue eyes and felt my world shift and she was everything to me I wanted to talk to he but before I could she left I turn to the other they look at me funny. I just imprinted on her. Paul just started to laugh_ _at me I smacked him on the back of his head._

 _"i going to laugh when you imprinted on someone". He glared at me like I said something wrong. I now had to find the girl I imprinted on and I hope she not from out of town._

 _(Jamie pov)_

 _I heard Taylor pull in._ _she came in and smiled at me I was eating dinner. "i found so more info on the shape shifter but I not enough I going to be going to_ Quileute _tribe_ _tomorrow to try to talk to them hopefully they have time to see did you see your friend Bella today"._

 _"that really cool well now you ask I diffident I semi was in my own little world today but I did not see her today don't know why"._

 _"hmm who knows"_

 _she shrug her shoulders at me."i don't know but I had a long day see you". She left to unwind from the day._ _I went out and went to go to my spring. Striping of all my clothes and putting my body into it I heard my phone go off and my eyes went wide because tomorrow was a bad day for me I could not go anywhere. I shot a text to Taylor telling her. I be gone for two day and one night. I put the rock in front of my hide away ._

 _(Taylor pov_ _)_

 _I saw jamie text and knew it was that time again. I went and got ready._ _Leaving and going to school I saw bella was there today and I dont know how I miss it prom was tonight how could I miss this it was everwhere I felt like I miss everthing landon ran up to me._

 _"_ _i forgot if you wanted to go to prom or go out to eat"_

 _"um I can g_ _o_ _I_ _have a dress" he smiled happy at me._

 _"ok I pick you up"_

 _"NO I mean no that ok I can meet you hear that fine"._

 _"um ok". I smiled as he left and turn bell_ _a._

 _"where were you yesterday"._

 _"um I had to take care of so_ _mething yesterday"._

 _"o ok are you going to pr_ _om"._

 _"yes I am me and edward are going"._

 _"_ _that good I will see you there bella"._

 _We both went are own way it seem school went by faster then I thought so I went home and got ready for the prom. I wore a pink dress the flowed around me and hug my curves of my body. I got in my car and drove to the p_ _rom._

 _(jamie pov_ _)_

 _I sat in my cave the weakness. Taking over I hate when this happens all my powers ae gone and I feel the cut off From the earth. I felt like a part of me was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

It been 3 weeks I still have not gone to see that tribe I been busy with many different thing. I feel Taylor is hiding something from me. It hurt she does not trust me but I see the way she is changing like everything she does is wrong. I decided I would go see Bella and talk to her. Driving my bike and driving over to her house I went to knock on her door when Bella came out.

"can I help you".

"um yes are you Bella"

"yes".

"hi Bella my name is Jamie I am Taylor best friend".

"o hello it nice to meet you Jamie Taylor talk about you a lot".

"it nice to meet you to I was wondering if we could talk".

"well right now I cant I have to get some answer to some of my questions"

"may I follow you it really imported that I talk to you"

"i guess you can". I smile and let her lead the way I was fallowing behind her on my bike. When we pulled up I park my bike behind her truck it was hidden away I saw he go int someone house at the same time I saw four guys walking up with out a shirt on I saw one was the man whore that sat on my bike Bella came running out and started fighting with them I saw the man whore transformer into a wolf and another guy come running out and transform and I knew right then that these were the shape shifters. I felt stupid for not knowing the two wolfs were fighting Bella said something

"o crap um I not alone guys" the wolfs stop and turn to her SAM ask her what she meant

"i not alone someone came with me she need to talk to me"

Sam growled at Paul Paul and Jacob went into Jacob house and got dress and came back out Sam told me to come out as I came out Paul saw me and ran up to me and and graved me by the shirt.

"it you your the little shit that called me a man whore".

I removed my helmet. "i told you I call them as I see them now get you hand off of me".

(Paul pov)

once she took off her helmet I saw he long brown hair and that when I smelt it she was is a leach

"your a god dam leach why are you here this is off liniment" I look her in the the eyes that when my world cashed and everything shift to her and I imprinted.

She spoke "a leach is something that suck blood why would you o I understand" I let her go and shook my head and " no no no that just did not happen" I ran off.

(Jamie pov)

"um what just happen" I look at Sam I knew that most of the people did not like me. Before he could talk again I sigh "can we go somewhere there is much we have to talk about" he sigh and nodded his head and told them to take them to Emily house.

(Paul pov)

SAM came to me

"what the hell happen Paul".

I look at him mad at myself. "i imprinted on her I imprinted on a leach". His eyes went big some but he got over it. "then we will did with that later on we have a lot of thing to deal with this right now so come on

(Jamie pov)

When we got I let Bella go forward I stop as Bella talk I felt another vampire watching Bella.

"Bella I must ask you two things" Paul and SAM had showed up when I ask that.

"what that".

"who has Taylor been seeing beside your self and what are there a vampire after you".

She let a sigh out. "his name is Landon but what I hear about him he not that good and for the vampire I don't know what your talking about before I did but we killed him". I felt my anger rising.

"i see and no you still have one after you I just felt one".

"what but" I could tell Bella was over whelm. "Bella why don't you go home and come and talk to everyone tomorrow you look very tired she nodded her head and I sat down in the grass. Sam look at me "what do you want and need to talk about".

"i start of at one of my friends is a shaper shifter she has not shift yet but she is one I know nothing about you guys just the basic I need you guys help to teach her too what rules are you talking about".

"how do you know one shaper shifter where is her pack and the rules we made with vampire".

"i know here she my best friend her name is Taylor and me moved from a town in Italy Taylor parents were killed by vampires so she moved in with me she knew me from before and I am sorry I did not know there were rules".

"OK yes we can help your friend have her come here tomorrow and for now don't worry about the rules we will talk about them later"

"OK thank you if you ever need help just ask me I be leaving then". Sam nodded his head and went inside with the others but Paul stay out I go up and look at him.

"what you want man whore" he glared at me.

"call me a man whore and see what happens" as he got in my face I glared back and poked him in his bare chest "man whore" he grave me by my hair and kiss me my eye went wide and I went to push him away but he back me into a tree and he smirks at me. "I now know how to shut you up" he left and I was standing there in a state of shocked. Breaking out of it I got on my bike and drove really fast back home.

(Paul pov)

the guys look at me "you imprinted on a leach".

"yes and I just kissed one".

"what the fuck man you dont even know her"

"i dont care afte all to her I am a man whore"

(taylor pov)

I had been gone for the weekend and I just got back I was spendign time with landon. I walk in and smile at jamie. "hi jamie I am back". But the look she gave me was not good she look upset almost.

"two things you will go to tribe I been talking about tomorrow there are shapershifter there to help you. The second thind is why did you not tell me about landon".

"what really that really cool and it was none of your business".

"none of my business you are like my sister and you are changing and I knw it because of him".

"you dont know him so dont act like you do".

"really I dont but I know he not fucking good for you".

"you know shit so don act like you are my mother so stop acting like you can control me and leave me the hell alone". I saw hurt flash behind her eyes but the hurt was soo repalce with rage.

"fine I will just make shur you go there tommorow".

I thought I had won so I went to bed it was late.

(jamie pov)

I watch as she left for bed as she left I grabed a bag of my clothes tun off my cell and left it there next to a note that read

fine you are such a big girl then take care of your self and watch as landon uses you and treat you badly I am done and I wont sit by and watch at you get hurt so I am leaveing you alone as you ask and I wont be comeing back. I grabe all my stuff and left to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

(Taylor pov)

I got up glad that I won the little fight I was having with Jamie. she knows nothing about Landon he is a sweet guy and he cares about me. I walk out and normal Jamie would be in the kitchen making food or reading in the front room but she was not there. Maybe she over slept I went and knock on her door but got nothing. I went to the kitchen when I saw the note and read. I was upset she left with out a word and that she thought I was going to get hurt. I was going to keep my word and go meet the shape shifters. Going and getting dress I left with out eating because I was to upset to eat. I get there and park I see a group of guys there.

"um hi I Taylor Jamie sent me".

(Jacob pov)

I saw the girl I imprinted walk up to us and my heart jump. When I heard her talk her name was Taylor. That when it clicked and I remember Jamie saying she was a wolf.

(Paul pov)

I saw a red hair girl walk up to us and she had some of Jamie smell on her. that when she told us she was Taylor Jamie friend. I really wanted to see Jamie and I thought she would have come with Taylor but she not.

"hay Taylor where Jamie at".

I saw pain cross her face but it was then replaced with rage.

"she left because I did not like her talking about my boyfriend and acting like she knows him".

I felt anger enter my heart and I was trying not to transform.

"and how long have you know Jamie that you let a guy come between you"

"she the one who left just because I told her to not get involve in my life and why are you so upset you don't even know her".

"your nothing but a whore that only cares about her stupid boyfriend that you let you best friend leave and your right I don't know her that well I was hoping to see her today to get to know her better".

She slapped me "don't you dare call me a whore you know nothing about me or Landon".

As soon as she said random name my wolf came out. I was tackled by Jacob in wolf form telling me to leave his imprint alone I said on last thing before I left "i want noting to do with that girl know that if she comes around me I will hurt her. I ran off upset.

(Jacob pov)

I walk into the wood and change back with my short on I went up to Taylor.

"are you OK Taylor I'm Jacob it nice to meet you". I smile at her. She looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"what was his problem".

"well that will take a wile to say but I will suggest you stay away from him so Jamie told us you are like us. I can help you and explain about us.

(Jamie pov)

I sat in my window looking at the moon as I played my flute. When i look across I saw a guy there and he look at me. I stop playing and waved at him I knew he was a vampire. I saw other in the room with them one girl waved at me and waved her hand to come over. I look at them all there were seven of them in the front room.

"hello"

the brown hair girl with a pixy cut talk to me first.

"hello I love you music on the flute"

"why thank you I am Jamie may I ask who are you".

" o yes this is Edward that Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and I am Alice we are the cullens".

"it very nice to meet you. You must be new around you I have never seen you around here before"

"yes we are we move from forks Washington to here. What about you I never seen you here before".

"well I moved back her I had move to where you guy were before I got into a fight with a close friend of mine" I look at Alice and part of me wanted to ask but was to scared to ask her. Even throw I felt like I know her for a long time.

"i see id there something you wish to ask me".

I let a sight out "yes do you have a number for a Bella swan",. That when Edward spoke.

"what do you want with her".

"well I wish to ask two thing to tell me how my best friend is and to get someone number for me". He seem fine with my answer and gave me her number Edward ask

"how was she when you saw her".

"well when I saw her she was over whelm to me". Before I could say more he walk away like he was in a lot of pain. Alice look at me and smile.

"when you talk to Bella please don't tell her you meat us".

"shur I can do that I have to take care of a few thing I see you around".

(bella pov)

I was walking with paul he was upset about something and seem to be biting everone head off that gave him a look. He was taking me to where jacob was with taylor when my phone went off. I did not know who it was I was hoping it was edward so I anser it.

"hello who is this"

"hello bella it jamie"

I was suprise it was jamie and wonding how she got my number.

"how did you get my number".

"i took it off o taylor phone I need to ask two things of you".

"i guess what is it why could you not ask taylor for it" paul was giving me a odd look.

"one taylor cant know I called you two I need you to keep an eye on her see if you notice anything bad happing ok and the last thing I need someone number".

"why cant taylor know you called and I can do that and who number"

"we got in a fight and I am not ready to talk to her or for her to know where I am and thank you as for the number his name is paul he friend with jacob".

I look at paul "why do you need paul number". Paul stop and look at me then ask

"who are you talking to bella".

" I am talking to jamie". As soon as her name left my mouth he graved the phone".

(Jamie pov)

I heard bella say my name and then I heard someone else voice that mad me blush.

"where are you"

"i am fine paul but I was asking for your number to call you".

"o and why is that jamie".

"just to talk to you about a few thing now if you give me you number I will call you when you by yourself".

"fine" I wrought down his number he gave me.

"ok I call you in a little bit make shur you byyour self I have to ask you a few things".

I waited for a bit tell I called him back he pick up almost right away.

"jamie"

"no it the muffin man"

I image him smileing at that.

"well the muffin man has a very sexy voice". I blushed ear to ear with that.

"shur no I have to ask you why did you kiss me and the truth".


	5. Chapter 5

(Paul pov)\

I felt my heart start when she ask why. I was fighting if I should tell her or not.

"what do you know about shape shifter".

"i know the basic mot that much"

"have you heard of imprinting"

"i heard something about it but not much"

" _It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend_ _when we imprint we are bound to that person there are our soul mates there is more to it but that is it to sum it up"._

" _ok but why are you telling me this"._

" _you are my imprint"_

" _what um"_

" _i know it a lot to take in"._

" _it really is Paul but I understand I been around to long to not understand"_

 _I smirked "how old are you"._

" _i will never tell"_

 _we started to talk about are self I enjoy talking to he_ _r_ _but I wanted to see her._

" _Jamie_ _where are you and why did you leave"._

 _I heard her sigh that when she started to tell me what happen._

" _how could she get mad out you and maybe I could go there to see you"._

" _NO you cant if you come here they will kill you with out a care never come here ever"_

" _ok Jamie calm down"._

" _ok good I will come back just not now ok"_

 _I heard my phone beep meaning it was almost dead_

" _Jamie I have to go my phone is almost dead"._

" _ok Paul"._

 _(Jacob pov)_

 _after Paul drop off Bella. Taylor and her hung out. I learn many different things about Taylor like her like and dislike. Bella lated her head on me. Taylor look at us a bit but let it go and that hurt that she did not care the way I do. When of us hanging out her phone when off. Her face lit up with the person that called her._

" _hello Landon"_

 _she walk off and I turn to Bella._

" _what is she doing with Landon"  
"she is dating him"._

 _I felt my hart tighten but I pushed it down. She came back and said she was leaving to meet Landon._

 _(Taylor pov)_

 _I rush to meet Landon at his place when I got there I smiled at him._

" _hi Landon"._

 _He look at me and smiled at me._

" _hello love what were you doing before"_

" _i was hanging out with Bella and Jacob". I went to wrap my arm around him when I saw anger flash thew his eyes and he graved me hair hard and pulled it getting into my face._

" _what was that" he slapped me._

" _how dare you hang out with another guy with out my permission get out of my sight you stupid bitch"._

 _I left with out a word. And drove home instead of seeing Jamie and her worrying about me and wanting to know what happen. All I got was a cold house. I never felt so alone not even when my parents died. Felt sick then pain shot thew me and I changed. I shift into my wolf form and walked to the mirror in the front room and looked at myself. I was dark red with white tips on my ears and in the front of my chest and the front part look like a heart to me my eyes were ice blue as I stare at my self. I_ _remember leaving my window open I ran up to my room and jumped out the window. I ran to where the tribe was as I was running I felt everything was heighten. As I was running I ran into a wolf that was just a little bigger then me. When I heard a voice._

" _it you" with a growl._

 _I knew that voice it was Paul. I knew he could talk to me but how do I talk back._

" _you think the words and it come to me that way"._

" _o ok I did not know that"._

" _come on I take you to Jacob"._

 _I followed him to another wolf and and when I look at him in the eyes. I felt I did not know how to describe it but all I wanted to do was be with him and never leave his side._

" _Jacob" Paul ran off somewhere._

" _Taylor_ _are you ok"  
"i am fine I guess ever things a little overwhelming"._

" _that is normal but now we can really teach you sent you are awoken your wolf how did this happen"._

 _I lie not wanting to tell him._

" _i really dont know jacob it just happend"_

" _that fine"._

 _That night he tought me many thing that was new to me different smells, he told me about are hunger and how I will eat more. He told me many thing that I learn that nignt. I just really enjoy being with jacob he made me forget what even happen before I tanform. I felt something for him I just did not know what._

 _(paul pov)_

 _after leaving taylor with jacob I went to the spot where jamie told me to relax and calm myself. I knew I had to call her and tell he what happened maybe I could get her to come home now even if she is to hide in the shodws as long as she is near me._

 _(jamie pov)_

 _after paul hung up I talk to alice and learn all about her family and them. I was about the leave and go home when I saw edward._

" _hello"_

 _he look at me but did not replayed._

" _you know it rude not to say hello back"_

" _hello sorry I dont feel like talking to anyone right now"_

" _because you left your bella"_

" _yes" he glared at me._

" _let me tell you somehing dont run from love it will olny hurt you and her in the end"._

" _what about you did you not just run from your best friend who you love dont you think it would hurt her in the end to"_

" _your ight I did but I not staying for long I need to cool my head before I went back. You must be carfull you may think you are preteting her but your not some people are attrecket to are world and there not way to stop it not matter hoe we wish we could."_

 _with that I left him to got home tonight I would sleep and tommorw I would go home._


End file.
